pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RGB018: A Tale of Ninetales
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2. Synopsis As Red continues his journey, Blue bumps into him. After they got their Poké Balls, Red goes into a fight with some wild Pokémon, only to see that he switched his Poké Balls with Blue. Worse yet, Blue's Pokémon disobey him. On the other hand, Blue trains Red's Pokémon with an iron fist. Chapter Plot Blue is at a game building and tries to cash his prize. A man asks if it is his first Pokémon that he received here. The man warns him that the Pokémon he receives here are much tougher to train. Red leaves Celadon City, but a man yells, as an Pokémon escapes him. Red sees the man is Blue, who calls back his Porygon and crashes into him. Blue tells he got Porygon from slot machines. Even if Blue was warned that training Pokémon from the arcade room was hard, he sees this is ridiculous. He thinks that this Porygon is useless and leaves, once Red and Blue picked Poké Balls up. Red wanted to ask him some things, but sees Blue is acting his own way. Suddenly, a pair of girls run away from a wild Rhydon, Graveler and Marowak. Red goes to send Pika, but the Pokémon sent is Charmeleon. Red is surprised, so send some of his Pokémon, which are a Machoke, a Golduck, a Pidgeot and a Scyther. Red realizes he switched his Pokémon with Blue by accident. The girl think that Red is famous, making Red think they are Green. They admit they never thought they would meet the trainer with Charmeleon and Golduck, who has a PokéDex. However, they also think he is not as handsome as he looks like, making Red fall down, as they meant he is Blue. Red still needs to battle, so orders Charmeleon to use Flamethrower. For some reason, Charmeleon does not listen, causing Red to be stomped by Rhydon. Red is hurt and sad, as the girls saw he is a fraud. Red is more concerned as he does not have his Pokémon with him and sees Blue's Pokémon. Charmeleon tries to bite Red (who dodges) and advises they could get along. Red notices Blue's Pokémon train on their own and listen only to their master. Red has an idea and stops the Pokémon, thinking they can train during the battles. He invites them to swim, although the Pokémon are confused. Blue, on the other hand, has got Red's Pokémon and already forces them to train. Blue is happy to know the PokéDexes got swapped as well. Seeing Red's Pokémon, he decides to train them his own way. Three days later, Red has not befriended Blue's Pokémon yet, but is glad they don't bite, at least. Still, he managed to catch a Krabby and a Diglett. Suddenly, Red notices a Ninetales, who fights. Blue uses Pikachu, who uses a Toxic Tail Whip, as Blue taught him. Ninetales runs away and meets Red, then uses Flamethrower. Red sends Machoke, who gets hit by Flamethrower. Blue meets Red and calls him an idiot, thinking Red will get Machoke killed. Red thinks Blue has got his Pikachu overworked. Suddenly, Machoke evolves into a Machamp. Machamp defeats Ninetales, so Red and Blue throw their Poké Balls. Red thinks it his Ninetales, but Blue reminds him his Machoke weakened Ninetales. Red tries to take Ninetales, but Blue pulls the Poké Ball. Later, Blue is angered, as he trained Red's Pokémon, yet Red did not train his. Still, Blue is pleased Machoke evolved into a Machamp. Blue notices something different about his Pokémon, who seem happy with him. On the other hand, Red tells his Pokémon they'll do some bicycle training. However, Red gets terrified and chased by Pika, Poli and Saur. Debuts Pokémon *Marowak *Krabby (Red's) *Diglett (Red's) *Blue's Machamp *Blue's Scyther *Ninetales (Blue's) *Pidgeot (Blue's) *Golduck (Blue's) *Porygon (Blue's) Move *Stomp *Bite *Toxic Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 2 chapters